rail_rushfandomcom-20200214-history
TNT Stick
A TNT Stick is a single-use power-up available for sale in the "Extras" section of the shop in all versions of Rail Rush, except the coin-op arcade version. Purpose and Use A TNT Stick is an explosive that can be used to destroy wooden obstacles for a particular distance. A stronger variant is known to exist, and sticks are also sold in bundles of three. The player has control over when to use a TNT Stick. At the moment the player wants to use the TNT Stick, he/she presses the spacebar (classic and Worlds versions), or taps the TNT Stick icon at the lower-left corner of the screen (mobile version). An explosion will happen, shattering wooden obstacles nearby. Single TNT sticks can only be used once, while a TNT bundle can be used three times in one run. If the player dies before being able to completely use up a bundle during a run, the remaining sticks in that bundle will still be available for subsequent runs until the sticks are used up. A TNT Stick cannot be used in tandem with a Steam Power booster or a Hand Brake. If the player purchases a TNT stick or bundle of a certain variant without having any in his/her inventory, it will be automatically equipped, un-equipping any equipped Steam Power or Hand Brake if necessary. Variants *'Standard TNT Stick:' A standard TNT Stick blasts wooden obstacles for 200 meters. It is sold as individual sticks for 1,000 nuggets (classic)/900 nuggets (Worlds and mobile version) and as bundles of three for 3,500 nuggets (classic)/2,800 nuggets (Worlds and mobile version). *'Super TNT Stick:' A Super TNT Stick blasts wooden obstacles and barriers for 400 meters. It is sold as individual sticks for 2,500 nuggets and as bundles of three for 7,500 nuggets. Strategy If used properly, a TNT stick can give the player a brief break from dangerous obstacles. The timing of the TNT stick is also essential, since the player is only able to use it for a very limited number of times, and it would be a waste to use it when the cart is not at full speed, or right before entering a special hazard in the other worlds. It should only be used after the cart reaches full speed, which is usually at around 3,000 meters, and it is best used near a pair of alternating obstacles that is difficult to avoid. In other worlds, it should also be used in a section that will not be immediately followed by a special hazard (for instance, the Swamps in Amazonia World or Glass Tunnels in Undersea World). In the Worlds and Android versions, if the player uses Slowdown Pete, the cart would have to coast to a farther distance to reach top speed, so the player should try waiting a little longer with Pete before the TNT stick can be of good use. TNT bundles may be more expensive than TNT sticks, but they can give the player three brief breaks, at best, to catch his/her breath, if they are used properly. Keep in mind that even though a TNT stick is used, it is still important to avoid dead-end tracks, barriers and hazards from other worlds. Category:Game items